The present invention relates to a device for deterring theft, including a fragile elongate vial containing a theft deterring substance.
Such a device is known from EP-A-0 404 329 and can be connected to an article to be protected by connecting it to a further button or tag shaped device, a pin between the two devices extending through a portion of the article to be protected. Removal of the device is possible only by means of a special removal device. If the device is tampered with or if an attempt is made to pry the devices apart, one or more vials will fracture, allowing the theft deterrent substance to soiling the article to make it unusable. Such devices are used typically used in stores, where customers do not have access to the removal device in the store. After payment for an article the device will be removed by the store staff.
This known theft deterrent device includes a cover, a flexible member containing three fragile ink vials, a pin and a bottom part. Flexing of the flexible part leads to fracture of at least one of the vials. The flexible part comprises three weakened zones causing the flexible part to flex more easily in different predetermined directions. Three vials are each disposed within one of the weakened zones such that when the respective weakened zone is flexed, the vial is longitudinally flexed and fractures to thereby release the substance therein. Thus, the likelihood that at least one of the vials will fracture if an attempt is made to remove the theft deterrent device is made to a large extent independent of the direction in which the a moment of flexure is exerted onto the device.
However, use of multiple weakened zones and vials entails that the device is relatively large, heavy and costly. When the ink tags are attached to e.g. clothing made of delicate cloth like silk, the heavy construction of the ink tags causes damage to the article. Furthermore a large ink tag is disturbing and distracts the attention of a potential buyer from the qualities of the article to be presented.